


all these midnight thoughts (when i'm alone)

by doodlestar



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, midnight convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestar/pseuds/doodlestar
Summary: It’s probably around 12:30 AM when Cyrus’ phone buzzes, signifying a new text is waiting to be opened. It jolts him out of his dream state, and he turns over in his bed to see who needs something so urgent while he’s trying to sleep.Or - TJ texts Cyrus late at night after their day spent together. Midnight conversations ensue.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	all these midnight thoughts (when i'm alone)

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi its been some time!!!!! last time i wrote a fic tyrus wasn't even canon yet but here we are I MISS THEM. enjoy this fic i wrote last minute to procrastinate all of the work that comes along with senior year and college apps (help).
> 
> title is from the song "midnight thoughts" by set it off aka my faves
> 
> xoxo

It’s probably around 12:30 AM when Cyrus’ phone buzzes, signifying a new text is waiting to be opened. It jolts him out of his dream state - an odd tale involving Andi, Buffy, and himself at some sort of theme park - and he turns over in his bed to see who needs something  _ so urgent _ while he’s trying to sleep. 

The moon seeps in through his bedroom windows and pours a silken stream of light onto a small part of his carpet, casting an ominous shadow onto his dresser and knick-knacks. It’s late, he discerns, as he clicks on his phone and the fluorescent light of the screen shrieks at him with the time,  _ 12:37 AM _ , along with a text from TJ.

**[TJ <3]: you’re definitely sleeping, but i can’t stop thinking about today.**

Cyrus blushes, reminiscing on the day he had spent with TJ - a trip to The Spoon for lunch, then to the park, and then back to Cyrus’ house to watch a movie. The movie was one that TJ had picked out, and truthfully, Cyrus couldn’t remember the name, as he was too focused on TJ’s arm around his shoulder and the way he could feel his heartbeat in his chest as he laid beside him. 

At some point in the middle of the film, TJ laughed at something the main character said, his eyes twinkling, and they both looked at each other simultaneously. Cyrus, feeling brave, had leaned in, closing his eyes, his lips scarcely brushing TJ’s when his mother has stormed in the room to tell TJ that his mother called and needed him home soon. Immediately, as if they had been shocked, they jumped away from each other, faces burning crimson, and Cyrus mumbled that he would walk TJ out. They said a shy goodbye at Cyrus’ door - still blushing - and TJ began the walk back to his house.

They hadn’t spoken since The Almost Kiss, which was at 8 PM. The silence was broken by TJ’s text, and Cyrus was grateful that he could explain that he was sorry for coming on too strong.

**Me too. I’m so sorry if that was weird or anything, I really didn’t mean to come on too strong. I’ve never even kissed anyone and I didn’t know what I was doing but I thought it was the right thing to do and I’m sorry**

He cringes, and hesitates before double-texting back,

**Probably shouldn’t have said that.**

The speech bubble immediately pops up, and Cyrus anxiously anticipates TJ’s response. 

**[TJ <3]: underdog, don’t worry about it. i really wanted to kiss you but i kinda froze up before we even got the chance to**

**[TJ <3]: i’ve never kissed anyone either**

Cyrus flushed even more, his fingers nervously hovering over the keys. So he wasn’t the only one acting on impulse. TJ didn’t really know what he was doing either. Feeling bold, Cyrus typed out a response.

**So, I guess we’ll just have to figure this out together?**

He winces, regretting his decision instantly. Once again, the speech bubble appeared as TJ replied.

**[TJ <3]: definitely. and i promise, a better kiss is coming. just you wait**

Cyrus smiled, rolling his eyes. He could feel TJ’s confidence through the screen.  _ Dork _ .

**I like the sound of that.**

**[TJ <3]: goodnight, underdog. <3**

The midnight thoughts and the conversation that transpired didn’t seem so scary. There truly was nobody as kind and thoughtful as TJ. Despite his tough exterior and seemingly stand-offish demeanor, there was someone so sweet and gentle beneath the headstrong personality that was TJ Kippen.

Cyrus didn’t know how he got so lucky. 

**Goodnight, TJ. <3**


End file.
